Harry Potter The Curse Of Hogwarts
by Dan Jackson93
Summary: Harrys 3rd year proves to be eventful. Sirius Black is on the loose. Harrys thinks that there is an ultra-powerful wizard at Hogwarts and he wonders is the person linked to Lord Voldemort. and Hogwarts is having many problems. And when Harry takes Fred and George down into the chamber of secrets. they discover Why. And they then go on a quest to once again save the school.
1. Trip to muggle London

Harry was on his way to muggle London, Oxford Street. Harry promised the Minister For Magic that he would stay in Diagon Alley, but he was bored of the town. Harry told Tom before he left that he was feeling under the weather. And not to disturb him. He hoped he would stay out of his room. Tom worked as the innkeeper at The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was a slim boy, he had untamable black hair. There is only one thing that is unusual about Harry's appearance. He had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry was a wizard, he had gotten the scar when an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort tried to kill him. Harry lost both his Mum and Dad in the same attack. This was the reason that he had grown up with the Dursley's. From the age of one until just after his eleventh birthday. After he turned eleven, he went off to study at Hogwarts, school witchcraft and scholl his best friends at school were Ron and Hermione. They were on holiday right now. Ron was in Egypt and Hermione was in France.

Harry made his way to Oxford Street. Once there, he went to a few decided he would have a light lunch before he continued his shopping. He read the Daily Prophet while he ate. In the paper, he read an article about Sirius Black. He still not been caught. Sirius Black had recently escaped from prison, and he had still not been caught. He was also meant to be extremely dangerous. Black was one of the other reasons why he was supposed to stay in Diagon Alley. He had also heard rumors in passing that Black was believed to be on the hunt for someone, he had also heard that the person attends Hogwarts. Harry wondered was he that he doubted that he would run into Black, and if he did, he had his invisibility cloak to hide under if needed.

He read a few other stories. Including a story about what was going on at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was currently experiencing many problems. The main problem the school was experiencing was a power shortage. The grid was no longer producing enough power. All the school's power is generated by the Grid, the Grid was located deep underground. After he finished reading, he left and continued shopping.  
Harry also had another reason he for coming to muggle London. He had to buy a birthday present for Hermione, he had still not got her anything. He heard there was a used wizard bookstore In Oxford Street. So he thought he would check there. He had already looked in many shops in Diagon Alley, but he found nothing of interest. It took Harry a long time to find the shop, as the shop itself was hidden. The shop was made to look like it was an abandoned shop, the same as The Leaky Cauldron. He knew roughly where it was, but still, it was difficult to find.

When he eventually found it, it was well into the afternoon. The shop was huge, he saw many books, the bookshelves went to the ceiling. There was a massive pile of books in the center of the shop, there was no organization to it. Harry did not even attempt to look in this pile. The shop was very dusty, and the books looked to be very old. Harry begun searching for a book for Hermione. He started in one section, but found nothing of interest. He changed to another section. In this section he Found Ron's birthday present, it was a book on The Chudley Cannons, the book was ancient, and said on the back that it had a detailed history of The Chudley Cannons. From there first match in the 1400s till the present day, but the book was published in the 1920s, so it would have no recent history. Harry would not normally purchase Ron a book. But he thought he would get Ron this book, as it was on his favorite team. He searched on, he eventually came across a promising section, it had many books on potions, charms. It also had books on Gilderoy Lockhart, who had been disgraced a few months prior. Lockhart's books were going extremely cheap these days, you can get his entire collection for one Galleons, in his heyday, you would have had to spend 100 Galleons for his whole collection. He also saw books on magical plants, animals, a few books on the dark arts, he saw a book called ''Hogwarts Curse'' he might have looked at the book, but in the next moment he saw Hermione's birthday present. The book was a potions book, it was the same book they got the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion, that Hermione brewed last year, when they had to investigate Draco Malfoy. Harry thought she would find the book interesting, there were many other advanced potion recipes in the books as well. He paid for the books and left.  
Harry ate in a muggle cafe before leaving Oxford Street. He then began his long walk back to Diagon Alley. As he approached The Leaky Cauldron, he got under the cloak, went to the entrance of Diagon Alley and waited for someone to open it. He could not open it himself as it requires magic, and he was not allowed to as he was outside of Hogwarts. After 10 minutes the entrance was opened by someone. In Harry's hurry to make it back to the wizarding world. He nearly bumped into a man, he had to dive out of the way. The man he almost bumped into was none other than Lucius Malfoy. A man who Harry suspects is a supporter of Voldemort. Harry wondered were the Malfoys missing Dobby. Dobby used to be the Malfoys slave. But Harry freed him.  
Once back at his room, he had a quick read of The evening edition of the Daily Prophet. He finished reading, and he did his homework the rest of the night.  
The next day he did his homework outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Mr Fortescue brought him free ice creams. One of the supposed perks of been the boy who lived.  
Harry wondered when he would see his friends. He saw many friends from school. Harry had seen Dean, Seamus and Neville. But Harry did not see Ron and Hermione until the day before term started. Ron informed Harry and Hermione that his family is staying in the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Hermione upon hearing this decided that she would stay there as well. Everyone had dinner in the Leaky Cauldron that night.  
After dinner, the conversation took a more serious note.  
''Arthur what is your opinion on what is going on at Hogwarts?,'' Asked Hermione.  
''You mean the power shortages,'' he asked.  
''Yes,'' she said.  
''Well Dumbledore has every teacher working on fixing the problem,'' he said.  
''Could the school possibly close down,''said Hermione. ''it said in the paper it was a possibility.''  
''I doubt it,'' said Arthur. ''I am sure they will figure it out before it comes to that.''  
''What's causing the problems with a grid,'' Said Fred.  
''''Well I have been hearing rumors in the ministry since this all began that its caused by a curse,''said Arthur. ''But it's only a rumor.''  
''Does Dumbledore Know,'' said Hermione.  
''Of course,'' said Arthur.

After dinner, the twins Fred and George Weasley came up to Harry, as he was going to bed.  
''Harry, me and George have been wondering. Would you take us down into the chamber of secrets,'' Said Fred. ''When we are back at school.''


	2. Dementors aboard the Hogwarts Express

The next morning they were up at nine AM, they had a quick breakfast. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were supposed to leave The Leakey Cauldron at 10:15, but they did not leave till 10:35. They nearly did not make it to the train. Once on the platform they had to hurry, they got get their bags on the train, and said their goodbyes to Molly and Arthur. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins got a compartment together, it was occupied by someone else. But it was only one man, the man wore all black robes. His robes were shabby. He had a shabby black case to match. He was in his mid-30s. They all sat down  
''I wonder what is his name,'' said Ron. ''Is he the new DADA teacher?''  
''His name is Remus Lupin.'' said Hermonie, ''says it right there on his on his case.'' She said this pointing at his case.''  
''So this is our new DADA teacher,'' said Fred. '' Let's hope he is better than Lockhart.''  
''Anyone would be better than him,'' said, George.  
It was raining outside. People were bustling up and down the corridors. Some people dropped in to say hello. After a while, the sweet trolley came round.  
While they were eating Harry decided to tell his friends about his trip to muggle London.  
''When I was in Diagon Alley, I decided I would take a trip over to muggle London,'' said Harry. Harry out of the corner of his eye, thought he saw Lupin smile. But it only lasted for a moment.  
''That was really dangerous,'' said Hermonie.  
''Wicked,'' said George.  
Hermonie looked at him. ''He could have been killed.''  
''He was in no danger Hermonie,'' said Ron.  
''Yes it was very dangerous, what street did you go to Harry,'' said Hermione.  
''I went to Oxford Street,'' he answered.  
''I have heard there are a few wizard shops hidden on the street,'' said Hermione.  
''Yea I visited one of them,'' said Harry.  
''Witch one,'' said Hermione.  
''A bookshop,'' said Harry.  
''Were you buying Hermione a birthday present,'' said Fred.  
''OK, I may have been,'' said Harry. ''You will really like it, Hermione.''  
They soon began to play games in their compartment. The countryside rarely changed as they raced towards Scotland. Few of their fellow students bothered them.  
After a while Ron asked ''Did you get your Hogsmeade permission slip signed by your Aunt or Uncle.''  
''No, I Did not,'' said Harry. ''I will be unable to go.''  
At this moment Fred and George looked at each other, but only for a moment. Harry had known the twins long enough to know that they were planning something, but he did not know what. He did wonder were they thinking about a way to get Harry to take them down into the chamber. Last night Harry told the twins that he would not be talking them down into the chamber, he had no interest in going back down there again. He knew they would ask again, but they made no mention of it on the train.  
''We will find a way to get you into Hogsmeade,'' said Ron.  
''I don't think that is a good idea,'' said Hermione. ''Not with Black on the loose.''  
At five they decided to get their robes on. The two girls left the compartment. The boys changed into their robes in the compartment. Ginny arrived back a few minutes before Hermione. She took this moment to ask. ''What book did you get Hermione Harry.''  
''Oh a potions book, Its the one we used last year when we needed to brew Polyjuice Potion, to investigate Draco Malfoy,'' he answered.  
Ginny suddenly went very quiet as she does not like been reminded of last year. As they thought it was Draco opening the chamber. It was really Ginny opening the Chamber, under the control of Voldemort. Soon Hermione arrived back, and no more was said.  
Around 6 PM. The train slowed down. All the students aboard the train were shocked at this. There was still about an hour away from the castle. Many were still wearing there regular clothes.  
Hermonie stood up. She said ''I am going to talk to the driver.'' She left the compartment.  
They could see something moving outside the train, something very black. ''What is going on,'' said Ginny.  
''No idea'' said Fred  
''Someone is boarding the train.'' said Ron.  
At this point, everyone was starting to feel very cold. The train went very quiet, they were all beginning to wonder what was happening. Harry was beginning to feel unwell. Ginny was beginning to shake.  
Neville came into the compartment. He asked. ''Any idea what is going on.''  
''No idea.'' said, George.  
Nevil noticed Ginny. She was shaking back and forth. They tried to get her attention. But were unable to. She was lost in her own thoughts. She had a glazed expression on her face. Harry's thoughts had become very dark all of a sudden. They were getting worse. He began to have to remind himself to breathe. He did not understand why he was feeling like this. They started to hear a rustling of fabric, outside the compartment. Harry had a peak. What he saw horrified him. He had never seen anything like it before. The monster reminded Harry of the grim reaper. The beast was huge. Harry could not see its face. It was completely covered in black fabric. The monster gliding was down the hallway. Harry terrified, he ducked inside and sat back down. The bad thoughts were getting worse. And then he started to hear a woman's voice. Harry began to hear screams, pleading screams. He wanted to help, but did not know how to help. Then it was in the compartment. Ginny was now slumped up against the seat. The others were gathered around Ginny. They were patting her on the shoulder trying to get her attention. But she was not responding to them. Her eyes were unseeing. She was sweating and had a horrified expression on her face. Harry knew whatever dark thoughts she was having, now had control of her. Harry wanted to comfort her, but knew there was nothing he could do. As he had his own screams swirling inside his head. The cries were getting louder. And he could now hear words. ''Not Harry, not Harry.''  
The dark creature was now approaching him. The bad thoughts were swirling inside his head. The others were crowded around Ginny. Ginny must have lost her balance as she fell forward. Harry went to get up, but the screams were becoming too much for him, and he lost his balance as well. The last thing he rememberer's is the screams ''Harry, Not ha—.

Harry awoke to Fred slapping him on his side. Fred and Hermione were at his side, he sat up. The others were crowded around Ginny. She was still unconscious.  
''What happened,'' said, Harry.  
Lupin answered him. ''You fainted Harry. Eat some chocolate.''  
Harry Ate it. He soon began to feel better. Only when Harry began to feel normal did Ginny finally come around. Lupin gave her some chocolate.  
Ginny got up on unsteady feet and retrieved her bag. She took out a potion and drank it. She sat down clutching her purse in her hand. Harry did not know exactly what the potion Ginny drank did, but he guessed that it is to help her cope with what happened last year.  
''That's better,'' Ginny said. ''What happened after me and Harry fainted.''  
''I made the Dementors leave,'' said Lupin.  
''How much longer till we get to the school,'' said Ginny.  
''We are nearly there Ginny. Will you be able for the feast,'' said Lupin.  
''Yea I should be OK. Are you our new DADA teacher.''  
''Yes I am. Il just go an talk to the driver.'' He left the compartment.  
He arrived back five minutes later. ''No idea why the train was stooped,'' He said. ''We know they were searching for Black. But I don't know who told the driver to stop.''  
''Must have been the Ministry Of Magic,'' said Hermonie.  
Soon the train came to a stop and they got of the train, and got in a carriage that seemed to be puled by nothing. As he sat around his friends it began to occur to Harry that those screams must have belonged to his mother. Harry felt embarrassed about fainting, but he was glad that he was not the only one to faint. Ginny also fainted, Harry had to conclude that she fainted due to events in the past year of her life. Harry knew what he had been through. But Ginny was effected by the Dementors far greater then Harry was. Harry also had to conclude that Ginny was far more traumatized by what happened to her at the hands of Voldemort then what she lets on.


	3. The Hooded Figure

Harry and his friends were making there way up to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a huge castle. With many towers that rose high into the air. As they were making There way up the stairs to the castle. They heard someone calling to them. It was Draco.  
''Potter, Weasley heard you fainted on the train.''  
Ron shouted down to him. ''What did you say Malfoy.''  
Malfoy had a smirk on his face. The smirk melted from his face the moment he realized the twins were coming his way.  
''What is that you were saying Draco,'' said Fred.  
Draco was nowhere near as confident as he was moments ago. ''Nothing'' he answered. He began making his way up the stairs heading towards the great hall. People were looking at them. Trying to figure out what was going on.  
Fred and George followed him up the stairs. ''You leave our sister alone,'' said Fred ''She has had a hard time at it lately.''  
Fred and George stopped following Draco. As they know they had gotten the message across. when Draco was nearly inside the castle. Fred called to him. ''See you on the Quidditch pitch.''  
Draco did not respond.  
They made There way into the castle. And sat down in the great hall. Students were pouring into the Great Hall. This was actually Harry's first feast since first year as he missed last years.  
Eventually when everyone was seated Dumbledore gave his speech. He talked about the power surges and Sirius Black. After they were done they were sent straight to There dorm rooms.  
The mood was good when they were heading to Gryffindor tower. The first thing they had in the morning was potions, and it was taught by Harry and everyone else least favorite teacher. Professor Severus Snape. He is extremely unpleasant too many of the students in the school. He only favored a select group of students. He always wore black. Had black greasy hair and a large hooked nose. Harry was not looking forward to it, at all.  
The next day his potion class went exactly as well as he thought it would go, it somehow may have even went a little worse. Snape seemed to have it in for him this year. The only person who was having a worse time then Harry was Nevile. Snape seemed to really hate that student. All of the Gryffindors were glad to get out of there. After they all went of to lunch. After they had charms. The rest pf the day went well.  
Harry had a early night that night, he got up at 2 Am to have a drink of water. He looked out of the window and he saw a figure standing out in the middle of the lawn, down by the forest. The figure was hooded. The figure was standing in the middle of a Power Symbol. The Symbol was completely lit up. Power Symbols have a variety of uses, they are often used to protect a house or town, or summon helpful monsters or monsters from Tartarus. Harry decided to go of an investigate, he looked over at Ron, but he knew their was no time to wake him. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and left. He made his way down the stairs and towards the Entrance Hall. He went out the door. Surprisingly getting through the school was easy. Harry thought it would be more difficult. He made his way down towards the The Forbidden Forest. But when he got to the place were he seen the hooded figure. The hooded figure had already left, all that was left were the Power Symbols, the light was fading. The Power Symbol looked like is was extremely complicated. Many times more complicated then any thing he had ever seen in person before. Harry doubted that This was the work of a student, maybe a teacher. But why would a teacher flee the scene when Harry approached. And how did the hooded figure know that Harry approached. He was wearing his invisibility cloak, and he was been quiet. The light of the the Power Symbol was already nearly already out. It takes at least seven minuets for the light to go out on a Power Symbol completely. By Harry's estimation the hooded figure must have left 6 minuets ago. Going by the power symbol. Harry began making his way backup to the castle. As he was going up to the castle he caught a glimpse of the hooded figure going into the castle. It was only at this point did Harry realize just how small the hooded figure was. The figure had to be a student, or perhaps a Dwarf, a big Dwarf. He made his up to Gryffindor tower. When he went through the The Fat Lady Painting there was someone siting on the seat. It was Ginny, seeing the other surprised both of them. Well it surprised Ginny more. As she saw him pulling of his invisibility cloak. He had it already had it half of when he noticed Ginny. She knew he had it, but this was the first time she had ever seen it.  
''Harry, were were you,'' she said.  
''I was out for a short while,'' he said ''I had to investigate something.''  
''What were you investigating,'' she said.  
And Harry told her about the mysterious hooded figure. And all about what he saw. When he was finished she asked.  
''Did you meet many teachers on the way down,'' she said.  
''No, they don't seem to be to worried about Black getting into the castle,'' he said. '' Why are you still up Ginny.''  
''Oh I could not sleep,'' she said.  
Harry happened to notice a cloak on one of the chairs by the door. The cloak was an extremely dark green colour, it was nearly black. ''Is the cloak yours,'' he said. He pointed at it.  
''No, I never noticed it,'' she said.  
They sat for another while by the fire that was in its finale hour. Talking to each other about Ginny's experience with Riddles diary. And what effect it had on her. After a while Ginny went to bed. Harry soon followed. It accrued to Harry on the way up to bed that perhaps the hooded figure was trying to repairer the grid, just mabey he should have stayed away and let the stranger work.


	4. The DADA lesson

At breakfast the next morning Harry told Ron and Hermione about his late night adventure he had last night.  
''Harry why did you not wake me, Harry,'' said Ron.  
''How could you have been so reckless Harry,'' said Hermione. ''That could have been a dark wizard.''  
''Yea, that thought did occur to me when I was back in my bed,'' said Harry.  
Later they had Care Of Magical Creatures it was an eventful class. Malfoy could not do as he was told and not approach the Hippogriff. But he did it anyway and the Hippogriff attacked him. Harry never got a chance to ask Hagrid did he see anything strange the night before. Harry was looking forward to having his first DADA lesson, he would have it in a few short hours. At 12:30 am they left The Great Hall, as they wanted to get to their DADA lesson early. But when they got there, they discovered that many other people had the same idea. As it turned out, there was no need to come so early as Lupin was slightly late. Once he came. They all went in and sat down.  
''Hello everyone,'' said Lupin. ''Now you have had two DADA teachers before me. As a result, you are behind. Now I would like to start off by asking you several questions. To gauge your Knowledge. And so I can plan my lessons accordingly. Now, who can tell me the best way to take care of a minor monster such as a Red Hat.''  
Hermonie put up her hand. ''The best way to deal with a Red Hat is to stun them.''  
''A, yes very good Hermonie. Hermione is there another way.''  
''You could always use a Power Symbol, to drain them of there magical ability. Or you could summon a Skeleton Warrior.''  
''And tell me, class, have any of you ever summoned a Skeleton Warrior.''  
''We have summoned some monsters, but never a skeleton warrior. We have been told they are too dangerous,'' said Hermione.  
''No, they are not dangerous. Provided you can control it.''  
''I thought they were difficult to control,'' said Ron.  
''No they are one of the easiest monsters to control,'' said Lupin. ''Can anyone tell me how do you summon the best Skeleton Warriors.  
Lupin looked around the room. After a moment, Ron raised his hand into the air. Lupin nodded to him.  
''If you were to use dark magic.''  
''Yes Ron you are correct. Now, class, I am going to teach you how to summon a Skeleton Warrior. As a precaution, I am going to create a Power Symbol that will drain the monsters power if activated. Now find a space on the floor. And draw on the required symbol. I will put it up on the projector.'' He turned it on. ''Don't turn it on till I tell you. I need to make sure you have done it correctly. We don't want any of you summoning in something worse than a skeleton.''  
Each one of them drew it on. Nevile required some help from Lupin, but he eventually got there. He then took a look at any everyone's symbol. When he was satisfied with everyone's symbol, he told each one of them to turn on the symbol. They did this by taping each of the symbols Points of Power. There were four on this particular symbol. When each student turned on the symbol out rose a skeleton. The skeleton locked just like a skeleton, wearing amour. It also carried a sword. He instructed each student to tell the skeleton to jump. Everyone managed to do this without a problem, except Nevile. Lupin had to give him some help. But he eventually got there.  
After class, They went for dinner in The Great hall. They did their homework for the rest of the night, as they already had quite a bit of homework. Harry went to bed quite early, and he woke up a few hours later, around 1 am, he looked out the window. And the hooded figure was in the same place as last night. But the person was only getting started on creating The Power Symbol. The person was very skilled at creating The Power Symbols. The person was a lot more skilled than Harry. Harry watched the figure for ages, the person had quite a graceful way of moving. It was nearly like the person was dancing as they laid the lines of The Power Symbol. The way the hooded figure moved reminded Harry of someone, but he could not think of who. Finally, the person must have been done creating the power symbol, as they then began to turn The Symbol on. There must have been over 30 points of power on the symbol. It took ages, eventually, they were all activated, they then went and stood in the middle of the symbol, as they did yesterday. The hooded figure began by chanting, raising and lowering their hand, with there wand in their hand the symbol kept getting brighter and brighter. After a while, the symbol began to grow outwards. When the hooded figure was done, the symbol was several times bigger than when they started. Harry was unsure what exactly the hooded figure was doing. He assumed they were trying to fix The Grid. He also wondered if the hooded person was a student. He assumed that the person was extremely powerful. He worried that there could possibly be another mega powerful witch or wizard at the school, could he possibly be a dark wizard. After a while, the hooded figure walked back towards the castle. He did think about going to see if he could find out who the hooded figure was, but he decided against it. Just before he went back to bed he realized that he was not the only one watching the hooded figure work, there was a large black dog siting just inside The Forbidden Forest. This was the same dog that he had scene just before The Night Bus had appeared. He soon went to bed.

Note: Sorry I had to use this chapter to explain some of the magic of this AU. I have never liked how limeted the combat was on the cannon HP uneverse. So had to add to it for this fanfiction.


	5. Return To The Chamber

The next few weeks passed uneventfully for Harry and friends. Sirius Black went uncaught. The hooded figure had stopped creating The Power Symbols after the first 2 weeks of term. He was nearly in October when he next caught sight of the person again. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on there way to class when he caught sight of the hooded figure. Harry gave chase, Ron and Hermione followed on his coattails. He chased the hooded figure down the halls of Hogwarts. Whoever the person was the person was quick, he struggled to keep up with the hooded figure. At one point he thought he had caught up to the person as the thought he had chased the person into what he knew to be a dead dean. Only when he rounded the corner, he found the corridor empty.  
''Were did the hooded figure go,'' said Harry.  
''Might have disapparated,'' said Ron.  
''You can't disapparate inside of Hogwarts,'' said Hermione.  
''Maybe, the person, knows a way around the enchantments,'' said Ron.''  
''We need to get to class,'' said Hermione.  
They talked some more during there next class about who it could possibly be, or what the person could be up to. But they were able to come up with no good ideas.  
Fred and George had not mentioned Harry taking them down into the chamber of secrets since they were in London. That would change in the second week in October.  
One Thursday night they were all in the common room. Ginny and Hermione were in their rooms. Ron and Harry and the twins were in the common room.  
''Have you thought of a way you could visit Hogsmeade,'' asked Ron.  
''No I have not,'' He said. ''I will be unable to go.''  
Ron looked around. Checking to see if Hermione was nearby. ''Would you consider sneaking out.''  
''No, I could not do that. Too risky.''  
''But London.''  
''I know. But people will be on high alert. I can't be taking a chance.''  
Fred looked up at them for a moment, Fred and George soon went back to their conversation Harry wondered what they were talking about.  
They started talking about Quidditch. Soon Ron went to bed. Harry stayed up.  
Soon Fred and George came over to talk to him.  
''Would you take us down into the Chamber Of Secrets,'' said Fred.  
''No, as I told you it's too risky.''  
''We have something to offer you this time,'' said George.  
''What is it, He said. I don't need Gold.''  
''We have something better than gold'' said Fred.  
''Something that will give you a safe way into Hogsmeade,'' said George.  
Intrigued. What is the worst that could happen? As it turned out. A lot. ''What is it,'' he said.  
''The Marauders map,'' said Fred.  
George took out a map out of his pocket.  
To Harry, it did not look like much. ''What does it do.''  
''It might not look like much at the moment,'' said Fred.  
''But after you activate, it becomes a lot more useful,'' said George.  
''So how do you activate it,'' he said.  
''You have to say,'' Fred said while taping the map ''I solemnly swear I am up to no good.''  
The moment he finished speaking lines began to appear on the map. They began in a single point, but the lines began to spiral out from There. Criss-crossing each other. It was at that moment Harry began to realize what he seeing. He was seeing corridors. He recognised many of them. He identified The Great Hall, the entrance hall, Gryffindor tower and many of there classrooms. It also showed the school grounds and Hagrid's cabin. Suddenly dots began to appear with names beside each one. It was in that instant that Harry knew that he was returning to the chamber. As he knew he needed this map, whatever else it did. Something weird started to happen. Corridor's appeared that lead off the map. Harry began to suspect were the corridor's led to.  
''So when are you taking us down into the chamber,'' said Fred. Fred knew they had him.  
''We could go tonight,'' said Harry.  
''Yea lets go tonight,'' said Fred.  
''How will we get back up to the school again,'' said George  
''Brooms probably,'' said Fred. ''What would you say Harry.''  
''Yea brooms will do,'' he said. ''Don't think Fawkes will show up again.''  
''We won't all fit under the cloak,'' said George. ''Do you want to ask Ron does he want to come.''  
''I think we will leave inviting Ron. We won't need the cloak,'' said Harry. ''We will take the map with us.''  
''So when will we go then,'' said Fred.  
''I think now would be a good time,'' said Harry. ''We just need to retrieve our brooms. They went and got their brooms. They then set off in the direction of the girl's bathroom. The journey through Hogwarts to the second-floor bathroom was perilous. Teachers were patrolling the school's hallways at every turn. They checked the map constantly to ensure they were not caught. At one point they were forced to hide in a deserted classroom. To avoid detection by Snape. And another time Professor McGonagall nearly caught them. Finally, they made it to the bathroom.  
They entered the bathroom but had to hurry. They also said hello to Moaning Myrtle. Harry opened the entrance.  
They slid down the slide. They descended deeper and deeper into the ground. The slide had many twists and turns. They reached the bottom. Shooting out of the exit at speed. And smashing into all the bones that littered the ground. The landing hurt. They lit their wands. Nothing had changed in the chamber. Harry did not notice anything different. They set off towards the main chamber. Down the long dark tunnels. Passing where the cave in happened last time he came hear. Harry wondered were the tunnels safe. Harry said open in parseltongue once they reached the main entrance to the chamber.  
It opened, and they made There way inside. The chamber had not changed in the last few months. Since Harry also had to rescue the twins sister Ginny. It was supported by six pilers. They were 30 foot high. Torches were on each pillar. The chamber decorations consisted of snake decorations. At the top of the chamber, in the front of the chamber, a man's face was carved into the wall. Harry assumed the statue had more than a passing resemblance to Slytherin. The twins and Harry explored the chamber.  
''Were was Ginny lying when you came down,'' said Fred.  
Harry said pointing into the left corner. ''She was lying over There by the water.''  
They continued to explore for another while. Harry is strolling through the water.  
''Has to be more rooms of the main chamber,'' said Fred ''This can't be the only one.''  
''I think There could be others as well,'' said Harry.  
'' Let's keep exploring,'' said George.  
They continued to explore. Harry was worried about them being discovered. Fred was now having a look at the remains of the basilisk. George was standing at the pillar. Running his hands along the surface. Harry was exploring the wall by the entrance.  
Suddenly Harry heard the click of a gear, and stones sliding against each other.  
''What was that,'' said Fred.  
''Don't know,'' said Harry. Harry then realized what had happened. A hole appeared in the floor. They went over to the hole. They discovered that it was a staircase leading down into the ground.  
''Should we go and explore,'' said Fred.  
Harry did not know if they should go down. But he wanted to explore. ''If you want to,'' he said.  
''Yea lets go down and have a look,'' said George.


	6. The Crypt

Note. Sorry for the short chapter.

The three of them set off down the stairs, they were steep. It was quite dark and cold. Harry heard many strange sounds it was quiet Erie but they continued on.  
''Who triggered the door to open anyway,'' said Fred.  
''Think it was me,'' said George.  
''How did you open it,'' Said Harry.  
''Found a leaver on the plier,'' he said.  
Eventually, they came to the bottom.  
''I wonder how deep we are under the ground,'' said Fred  
''id say at least 200 feet below the chamber,'' said George.  
They were now walking along a corridor. The Walls were made of stone. The walls were decorated with Hogwarts symbol. The floors were tiled with red tiles. There were also a few torches lining the walls.  
''What's this place for,'' said Fred.  
''No, idea,'' said Harry.  
They continued on, they entered many doors, there was not much in the vast majority of them had nothing of interest. Some of them had a kitchen, a toilet, even a full-sized indoor underground Quidditch pitch.  
''They agreed that they would have to come back here again and possibly have a game at some point when they saw the pitch.  
in one room they found a room with 12 potion pots, complete with ingredients. Most of them looked still to be usable. There was dust on every surface. Eventually as they continued down the hallways they began to see the individual founders symbols on the walls. They then came to a massive door with Hufflepuffs symbol, they tried to open it, but failed. They found a door a door with each founders symbol each. But failed to open any of them.  
''Could this possibly be the private quarters of the founders,'' said George.  
''Could possibly be,'' said Fred. ''Maybe the rooms back there are their own rooms.''  
''I wonder what time it is,'' said Harry.  
''Its very late, probably after 3 am,'' said George.  
They soon entered a stretch of hallway with no decoration, only walls on either side of them, and a few torches. Harry was getting nervous. He wondered should they continue on, as he did not know what they would find at the end of the hallway. But he did not want to mention his fears to the older boys. They eventually came to a big door, the door was not like the others, it was made of mahogany and iron. The door was very sturdy.  
Harry wanted to look brave in front of the older boys opened the door. What they found was something they never expected to find in the room. Inside the room, they found four Sarcophagus were in the room. They were made of stone with gold and silver decoration. Each one had a different Hogwarts founders symbol. He went up to the closest one and checked the nameplate. It read.

 **Hear Lies**  
 **Salazar Slytherin**

They checked the others, yep each one belonged to a founder. They had found the founder's burial chamber. It's rumored that the founders were buried at Hogwarts, but no one knew were. They looked around, there were 4 paintings with a founders name tag. But there was no one in them.  
''Hello young men,'' said a voice.  
They looked around and saw where it was coming from. It was coming from Godrics panting. Godric appeared.  
''Hello Godric,'' said Fred. They recognized him from pictures.  
''Its Mr Gryffindor to you,'' said Godric.  
''Hello Mr Gryffindor,'' said Fred.  
''That's better,'' said Godric.  
''Would you happen to know what is causing the power shortages at the school.  
''A, yes I would,'' said Godric. ''Its caused by a curse.''  
''A curse could you Tell us more,'' said Fred.  
''You need to find a book,'' he said. ''And it's called ''Hogwarts Curse'''.''  
''Were exactly is it in the library,'' said George.  
''Restricted section,'' he said. ''You will find all information you require in the book.''  
''What will happen if we don't lift the curse in time,'' said Harry.  
'' It's not that you need to lift the curse. But repair the counter curse grid,'' said Godric.  
''But what will happen if we don't repair the grid,'' said Fred.  
''Horrible things,'' he said. ''The crack to Tartarus will reopen. The school will be overrun by the monsters of ancient Greece.''  
Harry alarmed at this news said ''How long do we have till that happens.''  
''Hard to say,'' he said. ''About two days. Have it done by 6 am Saturday night.''  
''That's not long,'' said Fred.  
''Yes it is,''he said,'' said Godric. ''One more thing don't tell Dumbledore about any of this. The Book will also show the way. Il be on my way Got to go.''  
''Wait,'' they shouted. But he was gone. They tried calling him, but he would not come back.  
They began to make way back up to the castle to their dorm room. It was an uneventful journey. When they reached the tunnels that would take them up to the school. They used their brooms to fly up.  
At the top, they said goodbye to Moaning Myrtle and made the long journey back to their dorm. When they finally made it back, to their bed It was 5:15 am.


	7. The Forbidden Section

Hermione's day began like any other, for most of her time at the school. But she would soon realise, that she would have a new problem to deal with. It changed the moment Harry told her and Ron about his adventure with Fred and George, into The Chamber of Secrets.  
''Why did you not tell me you were going down to the chamber,'' said Ron. ''I would have went.''  
''We will be going down there again,'' said Harry.  
''Why,'' asked Hermione.  
''We discovered something,'' said Harry. He said this in a whisper. As he did not want to be overheard. ''About why Hogwarts is experiencing the power shortage.''  
''And so why is Hogwarts expecting a power shortage,'' she said.  
''Its because of a curse,'' said Harry.  
Hermione was skeptical of what Harry was saying. ''And how did you find this out.''  
''Godric told us,'' said Harry.  
''And where did you meet this Godric person,'' said Hermione.  
''We discovered a secret part to the chamber. We went down into it, and we discovered the founder's burial room,'' said Harry.  
''When you mentioned Godric. You actually mean Godric Gryffindor,'' said Hermione.  
''Yes, said Harry.  
''And so I guess we now have to save the school again,'' said Hermione.  
''Just like old times,'' said Ron.  
''And why can we not just go to Dumbledore and let him sort it out,'' said Hermione.  
''Godric said not to,'' said Harry.  
''OK we need to meet with the twins and meet somewhere quiet,'' said Hermione.  
She went over and spoke to Fred and George and told them she needed to meet in Harry and Ron's dorm. She knew that she had to take charge of this, as she did not want them to wing it again, like it was in first.  
They met 20 minutes later in the dorm room.  
''So Fred, George what exactly did Godric say,'' said Hermione.  
''He said the problem with the curse was caused by a curse, we needed to find a book hidden in the library,'' said Fred.  
''And what is this book called,'' said Hermione,'' said Hermione,'' said Hermione.  
''The book is called Hogwarts Curse,'' said Fred.  
''He also said that the book would lead the book to us,'' said George.  
''Ok, I wonder where it's in the library,'' said Hermione.  
'' It's in the restricted section,'' said Harry.  
''So when is the best time for us to look for this book,'' said Fred.  
''It's best if I skip class and go soon, said Hermonie. ''Can I borrow the cloak, Harry?''  
''Yea, OK Hermonie,'' He said.  
''Want us to go with you,'' said Ron.  
''No,'' she said, You need to go to class.''  
After she left the dorm and made her way to the library as usual. But she was not going to study. She did wonderer was this an elaborate prank that Fred, George and Harry were playing on her. But she doubted it. Outside the Library she put on the cloak and made her way to the restricted section. She began having a look at the books after a while. She started to see shadows. She knew this must be a sign she was told about. She focused on them harder. They became more and more clear. Till they became arrows. She followed them. They led her to the very corner of the restricted section. She saw an out-of-place tile on the floor. The tile had a Hogwarts crest on it. She put her foot on it and the tile sunk into the ground. The bookcase in front of her slid back into the wall and moved to the side. Revealing another door, Hermione entered.

Upon entering the room, the first thing she noticed was what she knew to be a lock box. A lock box was where you had to put your wand in the hole in the top and then pick the lock. With magic. Some lock boxes were extremely difficult, others like this one were easy to unlock. Lockboxes did not have a key. Each time you wanted to open it you had to pick the lock. It only took her a few minutes. Once she had it open she entered the next room.  
The room had a large portion pot. There was a table beside it with many different types of potion ingredients, also on the table there was a piece of paper and a book. The piece of paper said to make a Geritaserum potion, was a weak version of Veritaserum. It said below it ''You will have to guess the correct potion recipe from the book. Hermione opened the book and had a look through it. None of the potion recipes had a name in the usual place. Hermione sat down at the table and started to study the book. She knew that Geritaserum contained asphodel, Doxxy Eggs and lacewing fly, those ingredients were also on the table. She started by eliminating all the potion recipes that did not have those 3 ingredients. When she was done, she only had 3 potion ingredients  
. From there she was able to guess which one was the correct recipe. She got to work to making the potion, this took her over 4 hours to make. She knew it would be dinner at this point. The others would be wondering were she was. Eventually, she got it made, and the door opened. She went through into the other room. In the next she found a room with 12 cubes made out of stone, they were spread out at random. There was a plaque that said ''move the cubes to one side of the room'' under it said. ''This is harder than it looks. She Moved one of the stones closest to her. But 2 other stones moved as well, the other one moved backwards, and the other moved forward. She quickly realized that each stone was connected to 2 other stones. It was a huge puzzle, she got right to work. It took her a long time to get all the stones to the one side of the room. This was made harder as she had to remember what stones were connected together. Ron would be good at this she thought. Eventually, she got the last one to slide into place, and a box opened, also, a door opened. Hermione went over to the box and took out the book, ''Hogwarts curse.'' She then left through the door that just opened. And she began her long walk back to Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Research

Hermonie walked into the Gryffindor Common room. There were only a few students in the room, Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny were sitting on the couches in the room. Room. ''Hello,'' she said. ''Got the book.  
The others were looking up including Ginny. They all looked relieved to hear this. Ginny who did not know about the book, just looked puzzled. They all returned her greeting.  
The others did not want to give anything away, they asked no further questions.  
Il just go and do my homework,'' she said. Putting more emphasis on the word homework.  
''What book is it Hermonie,'' said Ginny.  
''Oh just a book for school Ginny,'' she said.  
In her room, she began to read. The more she learned, the more alarmed she became. She read that the cruse is old as the school its self. The spell casters identity was not known. The book was written by the students, who uncovered the curse existence. They were the students who built the grid. The grid keeps the curse at bay. If someone disrupts the running of the counter curse grid. That person's life will be cursed, If the counter curse grid is not repaired in time, an early death is likely to happen to the person or persons who disrupted the grid. Hermonie began to think, when did the power surges start? A few days after she woke up from been petrified last semester. And on that same night, Harry and Ginny came out of The Chamber of Secrets. Was it Ginny who disrupted the curse by entering the chamber. And was now doomed to die unless they were able to repair the counter curse grid. Was it Harry who disrupted the grid by killing the monster. Or was Ginny now cursed, or both of them. All three scenarios terrified her, to the point where she has to remind herself to breathe. The thought of losing two of her three best friends terrified her.  
The room with the curse grid is located deep below the school, close to the chamber of secrets. No further directions were given. They would need to find it and soon. As could only be fixed between midnight and 6 AM. She continued reading, she found out that the seven people were required to repair the grid But here was the big problem. They right now only had five people involved. So they would need to locate another two people to help them. Who were the options? Maybe Hagrid? Who's trustworthy she thought. Yea, Hagrid is trustworthy. The twins Friend, Lee Gorden. Or maybe Nevile. But she knew Nevile was hopeless at magic. Who else could they ask? And then it came to her. Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood. She was a bit strange but was a competent witch. She continued reading. She went over to the small kettle and boiled herself some water, and she made her self some sleepless tea. The tea was a sleep blocker. It also improves the quality of the sleep, a person has when they go to sleep. She had a feeling she was not going to sleep tonight. She continued reading, she was trying to get an idea of where exactly the magic room was situated. But found nothing on its location.  
She read to 2 am. She knew they would need to go down to the chamber of secrets, to search for the magic room. She decided she needed to get the others up. She first made some more sleepless tea. She knew they would need it. Especially Fred, George and Harry.  
She went up to the twins room first. Knocked and opened the door.  
''Get up Fred and George. We need to go to the chamber of secrets,'' She said. She had to keep quiet as she did not want to wake the others.  
''Why, said George.  
''No time to explain,'' she answered. ''This is more serious than I thought. And keep the noise down.''  
She heard them getting out of bed. Grumbling as they did so. As they were so tired.  
Next, she went to wake Harry and Ron.  
''Harry, Ron,'' she said. ''You need to get up. We need to go back to the chamber of secrets.''  
''Why right now,'' said Ron.  
This is more serious than I thought. It's life or death.''


	9. Finding The Magic Room

They made their way to the bathroom they checked The Marauders Map constantly. Luckily there were very few teachers patrolling the hallways tonight. They got there with no problems. Upon entering the bathroom, they said Hello to Moaning Mertel. Harry opened the chamber, and they went down the slide. Hermonie had to admit. That the slide was really fun. The only thing that was not fun was the landing.  
Hermonie had never been in a place quite like this. It was dark and cold. The walls were rough stone. Must have been tunnelled out of solid rock. The floor was littered with thousands of rodent bones. Was this what the basilisk had been eating. The basilisk was meant to be 60 Feet long. Hermonie did not think so. He must have had another food source. She told them everything that she had found out from the book, when they were walking over to the main chamber.  
''Dammit!,'' exclaimed Fred  
''What is it Fred,'' Said Hermonie.  
''We have no brooms. So we have no way to get back up to the castle.  
Hermonie was alarmed. But knew she had to hide it. ''Don't worry about it now. We will find a way back up.''  
''How are we going to find our way back up Hermonie,'' said Fred.  
''We will find a way,'' Hermione repeated. ''There is likely a main entrance to the chamber.''  
''What makes you think that,'' said George.  
''There has to be steps that take you back up to the castle. How we got down here is the snake entrance. You think Slytherin used the same entrance as the snake.''  
They eventually reached the main chamber. Again the main chamber was like no place she had ever been before. The Chamber Of Secrets was magnificent. It was a huge vast cavern, rectangular in its shape. Going down both sides were shallow pools. In the pools sat a dozen stone carvings of snakeheads. There was another stone carving that looked like it was carved into the wall. But this carving was of a man's face. Hermonie guessed that it was based on Slytherin. But she had to admit he must have had great style.  
''So where is the leaver to open the floor,'' she said.  
''It's over here,'' said George. He said this walking up to the pillar. He pressed down on the leaver. It opened with A click and gears scraping against each other.  
George led the way. They began There decent into the ground.  
''It's a long way down,'' said Fred. ''Will take a while.''  
Eventually, they made it to the bottom. And they began There walk down the corridor. They went into the crypt room for a look around. When Hermione entered she at once noticed that There were very faint shadows in the air. Similar to those she saw in the library.  
''Can you see the shadows,'' said Hermonie. She said this while pointing at them.  
''No,'' said Fred. ''Can't see them.  
Harry, Ron, and George said no as well.  
''They must only reveal them self to one of us,'' said George.  
''We never seen anything,'' said Fred. ''While we were hear the other night.''  
At this point, the shadows had become fully visible to Hermonie. But this time they did not turn into arrows. But a number. The number was 186  
''Where is it telling us to go.''  
''No, it's not arrows this time,'' she said. ''Its a number.''  
''What number is it,'' said Harry.  
'' The number is 186,'' she said.  
''Is that a clue,'' said Ron.  
''Must be,'' said Fred.  
''If its a clue, what does it mean,'' Said Fred.  
Hermonie took off her bag, and she took out the book.  
''What are you doing,'' said Ron.  
''Having a look at the book,'' said Hermonie.  
Hermonie turned the page to 186. She began to read.  
''Anyone got an idea of the time,'' said Fred.  
Harry checked his watch. ''It is a quarter to four,'' said Harry.  
She continued to read the book. She initially could not find anything. Until she noticed down in the bottom corner. There was a five digit code. 63991.  
''I found something,'' she said.  
''What is it,'' said Harry.  
She said pointing to the corner of the page.''There is a code in the corner, look.''  
They all gathered around the book to get a look.  
''Any idea what it is for,'' said Ron.  
'' It's obviously a lock code,'' said Hermione. ''The question is. where is it for.''  
They all began searching the room thoroughly. They were looking for a five-digit combination lock. After five minutes of looking, George found it.  
It was on Godric Gryffindor Sarcophagus. It small near the bottom of Sarcophagus.  
Hermonie put in the code. Once the code was put in the Sarcophagus immediately began to move to the side. Revealing the staircase below.  
''Well, we found a staircase,'' said Fred. '' Let's go down it.'' He began walking down the staircase. The others followed. This staircase brought them even deeper under the ground. They reached the end of the stairs. After a short walk along the corridor, they came to a massive door, over it said The Magic Room. But the door was closed. The door also Had a lock code in the centre.  
''It has a Lock Box in the centre,'' said Hermione.  
''I wonder will we be able to crack it,'' said Fred.  
''Il have a go,'' said Hermione.  
Hermione put her wand in the center hole in the lock box. But she immediately realised that this would be very difficult, much more difficult than anything she has ever encountered before. She tried for a few minutes, but she knew it was hopeless. And she gave up.  
''This is hopeless,'' said Hermione.  
''Mabey one of us should have a go,'' said Ron.  
''I don't know about you, but I need some sleep, its Saturday tomorrow,'' said Fred. ''We can try and crack this tomorrow.''  
''Yea, we can come back tomorrow,'' said George.  
''Ok,'' said Hermione. ''Lets come back tomorrow then.''  
They began to make there way back up to the castle,'' said Ron.  
''We will find a way,'' said Fred.


	10. The Black hand

They were making there way back up The Crypt  
''So any idea how are we going to get back up the tunnel,'' said Ron.  
''One of us could levitate ourself back up to the school,'' said Hermione.  
''That's an option,'' said Fred.  
''We should probably look and see if there is another door back up to the castle,'' said Harry.  
They continued on. Once in the crypt room, they saw that Godric was waiting for them in his frame.  
''Hello,'' said Godric. ''Have you found The Magic Room.''  
''Yea we did,'' said Ron. ''But its locked,'' said Ron  
''Yes that pesky Lock Box,'' said Godric. ''You won't be getting that to open.''  
''So how do we open it then,'' said Hermione.  
''Go and see Hagrid in his hut,'' said Godric.  
''How will he help,''said Ron.  
''Hagrid knows people who could help you,'' said Godric. ''And I guess you forgot to bring brooms down with you.''  
''Yes, we forgot,'' said Hermione  
''That won't be a problem,'' said Godric. ''In the main chamber, close to where the basilisk lies you will find snake decoration on the wall. Tell it to open Harry.''  
''How do you know where the basilisk is lying,'' said Hermione.  
''I have my ways,'' said Godric. ''Il be on my way.''  
He was gone in an instant.  
Up at the main chamber as instructed they went to the corner of the room they found the snake decoration. Harry told the wall to open. The wall began to shimmer. Gradually a doorway became visible. They went through, and started their climb up to the castle. It took a very long time. Hermonie thought it must be nearly 4:30. Eventually, they reached a doorway.  
''Well open it,'' said Fred.  
Harry began to hiss, but Hermione cut across him.  
''Don't, Harry,'' she said. '' Let's check the map first.''  
Fred takes out the map and activates it. They are all crowded around the map. Hermonie can see that the exit is bringing them into The Great Hall.  
''Well, Good thing you told Harry to stop,'' said Ron.  
Snape was in The Great Hall. Standing very close to the exit to the chamber.  
''Yes good thing Hermonie,'' said George.  
But it was in that moment that they noticed that there was a another figure quickly making its way down the stairs towards The Great all. The person was labelled on the map as been called The Black Hand. The person entered The Great Hall. The person must have scared Snape as Snape immediately started to move very quickly, Hermione suspected that he was running away from the person who was called the Black Hand. The 5 of them watched this in complete disbelief, as they had no idea what was going on. Hermione did wonder was Snape been attacked.  
''Is Snape been attacked,'' said Hermione. ''Should we help him.''  
''No,'' said Fred.  
They watched Snape on the map. The Black Hand was still after him.  
''I think we should go and head back to the dorm,'' said Hermione.  
''Yea I think so too,'' said Harry. He opened the door. And they made their way back towards there down. They saw no other teachers. George had put away the map, so they were chasing it. Most of the portraits were asleep at this time. Outside The Fat Lady's Portrait just as Hermione was about to open the portrait, The Hooded Figure appeared with a crack. In a gravelly female voice, The Hooded Figure spoke. ''Go in the nearest classroom, he is coming back in this direction I will drive him off,'' said The Hooded Figure. ''Do not attempt to look at my face, I do not want to have to hurt you.  
They did as they were told. Just as they were in the classroom and the door was nearly closed, The Hooded Figure spoke again, she still had her back turned. And she said. ''watch the Map, once I have him drove of go into the Common Room.''  
Fred closed the door. They could hear the rustling of the fabric. Hermione assumed that Snape was approaching. George took out the map, and they all crowded the map. On the map, they saw The Black Hand and Snape standing outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They could hear a few bangs and pops. Suddenly Snape ran. After about a minute they left the classroom and oped The Fat Lady's Portrait and entered the Common Room. Once inside they all settled down in the chairs.  
Hermione was the first to speak. ''So now we know that The Hooded Figure is on our side.''  
''Yep,'' said Harry.  
''And we now know what her name is,'' said Ron.  
''And her gender,'' said Harry.  
''She can Apereate, never thought you could Apereate inside of Hogwarts,'' said Hermione.  
''Never thought you could Apereate inside of Hogwarts either,''Fred.  
''She must be extremely powerful,'' said Hermione.  
''So when did you see The Black hand before,'' said Fred.  
''I saw her on the first night back here,'' said Harry. ''She was out in the grounds creating Power Symbols. They were extremely complicated.''  
''Ok what was she doing,'' said Fred.  
''I think she was strengthening The Grid,'' said Harry.  
''I wonder who she is,'' said George.  
''So we have to go down and see Hagrid in the morning,'' said Fred.  
Hermione started to speak. But she stopped mid-sentence as she got distracted as the portrait just opened. But no one came in.  
They all got up to see who opened the portrait. They could see no one outside or inside the common room.  
''That was wired,'' said Ron. ''Maybe we should go and talk to The Fat Lady.''  
''No, they would be a bad idea,'' said Hermione. ''Snape could catch us.''  
Just then a candle and holder fell off a shelf. The holder broke.  
''What caused it to fall off,'' said Fred.  
''Don't know, is there someone is a room with us,'' said Hermione.  
Hermione used a few spells to try and reveal the person who was in the room, but she failed. Creeped out and very tired they soon went to bed.


	11. Hagrids Hut

The next morning they were all up early, they only got a few hours sleep. As they knew they needed to go and see Hagrid. They had breakfast in The Great Hall, once they were finished, they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. He was outside. He was surprised to see the 5 of them coming to his hut. As Fred and George had never come before to see him.  
Hello,'' said Hagrid.  
They all said hello to him.  
''We need your help,'' said Hermione.  
''Best to come into my hut then,'' said Hagrid.  
In the hut Hagrid began making tea, he gave them all a cup of tea ahead a rock bun. They warned Fred and George about Hagrid's baking. When they were all, and a had a cup of tea and a bun they began to tell Hagrid about the curse.  
''So, you need someone to open the lockbox,'' said Hagrid.  
''Yea, could you try,''said Harry.  
''I have never been good with Lockboxes,'' said Hagrid. ''But I do know a man, who could help you.''  
''What's his name,'' said Fred.  
''Mundungus Fletcher,'' said Hagrid. ''He's a crook, but he will help you, he lives in London.''  
''Are you sure he is trustworthy,'' said Hermione.  
''Yep, a friend of myself and Dumbeldoors,'' said Hagrid. ''But he will tell no one nothing about anything, ya tell him.'' ''Ya will have to ask around London,'' ''I am afraid that I can't help you 3 to get back into Hogwarts. He said this pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione. ''I can get the 2 of ya back in.'' He said this pointing at Fred and George  
''Why,'' said Harry.  
''Because we will most definitely get caught. ''And I can't get into to much trouble at the moment, not with the Malfoy boy been injured. Or do you know of a different way into the school.''  
''Yes, we do,'' said Fred.  
''Ok, so who is the other 2 people in your team,'' said Hagrid. ''You require 7 people to repair of the Grid don't ya.''  
''We were thinking that we could ask Luna Lovegood,'' said Hermione. ''Could you help us Hagrid as well.''  
''Yea, of course, I can help you,'' said Hagrid. ''But don't like the idea of us taking Luna. She does not seem like the fighting type.''  
''Well who else could we get to help us,'' said Fred.  
''What about Ginny,'' said Hagrid.  
''We thought about asking her to help,'' said Hermione.  
''But she has been through so much already, said George.  
''We would not want to stress her out even more,'' said Ron.  
''You might have to ask her,'' said Hagrid. ''We will need someone who is able to fight.''  
''You think we will have to fight Hagrid,'' said Hermione.  
''Most likely,'' he said.  
''So how will we get to London,'' said Fred.  
''Well you 5 know a way to get outside of the school,'' said Hagrid. ''As for how you get there I suggest you fly.''  
''We don't have fast brooms,'' said Fred. ''Only Harry was a fast broom. It will take 12 hours to reach London on the brooms me and George have.''  
''I Know of a few fast brooms lying about the school,'' said Hagrid. ''You can take them.''  
They spent the next 10 minutes discussing what sort of person Mundungus Fletcher was, and where they could find him. He said to ask in all bars in Diagon Alley, he also said that they may have to go down to Knockturn Alley to find him.  
''So who will be the 7th person,'' said Hagrid. ''I think you will have to ask Ginny.''  
''Yea I think we have to ask Ginny as well,'' said Hermione.  
''Ok, we will ask Ginny later,'' said Fred.  
''So what brooms do you have for us,'' said George.  
''We will go and get them soon,'' said Hagrid. ''One other thing. I think you need to bring Ginny with you.''  
''Why, think it would be best to tell her after we get back,'' said Fred.  
''The last thing you want to happen is for Ginny to send a letter to your Mother that her brothers are missing. Also, if people see Ginny, they are more likely to realize that the other Weasleys are missing,''  
''Ok, we will go and find and tell her,'' said Fred.


	12. Mundungus Fletcher

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Twins and Ginny were on there way to London. Ginny did not seem to be surprised when they told her what they had found out. The brooms Hagrid gave them were very fast, Hagrid said they should be able to do 125 MPH, Harry had to assume that they were going very close to that. Hagrid had given Hermione a potion to ensure that she was not as nervous as she normally would be on a broom. He also gave them a potion that would disguise them, It would make them look older and taller. But the potion would make them look extremely different. No one would recognize them. But Hagrid also told them that the results would greatly vary, only there gender would be preserved. Ginny was a lot better flier then he thought she would be. She took to flying with ease. Flying to London took them many hours. When they eventually landed it was near 6 PM. Fred and George wanted to visit a joke shop. The joke shop was called Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. The joke shop was stocked With many different sorts of items. Harry and Ron explored the shop with Fred and George, Ginny and Hermione went to a shop next door. The girls came back about 10 minutes after leaving.  
Soon after returning Ginny said. ''I am hungry, where will we eat.''  
''Yea we should eat,'' said Hermione. ''But where will we eat.''  
''The food is nice at The Leaky Cauldron,'' said Ron.  
''Yea we could go there,'' said Fred.  
Soon after they began making their way to The Leakey Cauldron. The restaurant was crowded tonight. They all got a table together and decided what they wanted to eat. They were halfway through their main course before they noticed that they knew 2 of the other diners. Molly and Arthur Weasley were eating down in the coroner.  
Ginny was the first to notice that her Mum and Dad. ''Don't look all at once,'' said Ginny. ''Mum and Dad were sitting in the corner. She nodded in there direction. As she expected they all quickly looked in there direction at once.  
''They were not hear when we arrived, were they,'' said Hermione.  
''No I don't think so,'' said Fred.  
'' It's a good thing we are disguised,'' said George.  
With there disguise they all lock extremely different. Harry had to identify everyone by there voice. As he could not remember what everyone looked like.  
After a while Harry noticed that Ginny kept looking in the direction of the new couple that came in and sat at the table next to them. The couple consisted of a man and a woman, they wore expansive looking robes. The woman had long brown hair, and the man had short black hair. They were both middle-aged. He wondered did they make her nervous. Harry did not know why they would make her nervous. As they looked normal to Harry.  
After a while, Hermione asked. ''So where will we start looking for Mundungus when we leave hear,'' said Hermione.  
''Think we should ask hear first and then ask in every bar we come to, till we find him,'' said Fred.  
''Do you think we will have to head into Knockturn Alley,'' said Ginny.  
''maybe,'' said George.  
''Hope, we don't have to go down there,'' said Hermione.  
Soon they ordered dessert. After it came, they began to eat. Ginny then went to the bathroom. Suddenly the couple at the next table got up and approached them, instantly Harry was on high alert, as he knew Ginny was worried about them. They went right up to the table and said. ''Do not repair the Grid,'' said the woman. ''Or pay the price.''  
''Is that a threat,'' said The Black Hand. Harry had only briefly seen her approach. She spoke in a gravely voice. ''I would not be making threats with me around.''  
The couple acted shocked when they saw The Black Hand. ''Yes it is,'' said the woman. ''Run along little girl. There is 2 of us and one of you. I doubt anyone will come to your aid.''  
Harry had an idea of just how powerful The Black Hand was and knew this was not going to end well for the couple.  
''I would not advise calling me little girl,'' said The Black Hand. ''And I would advise you to leave now.''  
''That will be the last time you advise us to leave,'' the man spoke this time. ''Or we will have to teach you a lesson.''  
But The Black Hand did answer this time, she had had enough. With a flick of her wand, she made the man fall over. Face first into the ground. Sending the mans head onto the tiled floor, at great force. Blood gushed from the man's head, blood was everywhere.  
The woman reacted in horror, raised her wand to attack The Black Hand, but with a single flick of her wand the woman's right leg gave out she fell to the floor as well. It took Harry a moment to realize that The Black Hand had broken her leg. The bone had broken through her skin. There was a lot of blood. The Black Hand then used her wand to levitate the woman over to where the other man lay.  
The other diners were horrified at the level of violence that they had just witnessed. Molly and Arthur were also shocked, but Harry was glad The Black hand had come to their aid. He did not know what would have happened if she was not there.  
''You should have known better,'' said The Black Hand. ''You should have known that you could not match me in skill. I better not see you in London again. I won't be far away.'' She disapereated, she was got with a crack.  
The restaurant was in chaos for a few moments. The couples injuries were quickly treated Ginny arrived back soon after The Black hand departed. They quickly filed her in on what had happened. She had heard nothing from the bathroom. Soon Aurors arrived from the ministry, but they did not stay long as The Black Hand was gone. They somehow got back to there deserts and left after they paid. They paid for the meal with money that Hagrid had given them  
While Fred was paying, he asked if they had seen Mundungus Fletcher, but they would not answer. They checked in every bar they came across in Diagon Alley. But they did not find him.  
'' Where else could he be,'' said Hermione.  
''He must be in Knockturn Alley,'' said Fred.  
''Me and Fred will go down and find Mundungus,'' said George. ''Any else want to go.''  
Only Harry wanted to go. Ron decided to stay with the Girls.  
They set off in the direction of Knockturn Alley. Harry was quite glad that the others did not come. As it was not necessary for them to come.  
''Which bar will we check first,'' said Fred.  
''The Horned Nest would be a good place to start,'' said George.  
The Horned Nest was most dangerous bar in Britten. It had a very bad reputation. It was said if you needed someone murdered or you needed to get rid of a dark artifact, that you could not take to Borgin and Burkes. Take it to The Horned Nest, you would find a buyer in there. The bar was a long walk down the street. The bar was down near the bottom. Harry saw many horrible things. He was glad Fred and George were at his side. He was glad the girls did not come especially Ginny. He wished they came here in the day. They eventually got there. No one gave them any bother, they must look scary Harry thought in their disguises. They finally found the bar. It was right next to Borgin and Burkes. The building did not look inviting. It had a massive pair of rams horns on the roof. Harry assumed that they were not real. And it looked extremely dirty. The name of the Establishment hung over the door. The name was made of wood. But the carving was done very poorly. Harry could see many gagged edges.  
They went inside. Inside Harry had to say he quite liked it in hear. For some strange reason. He may have to bring Ron hear sometimes. He did not think Hermione would like it here. There was, of course, a huge bar with many different types of bottles of alcohol on the shelves behind it. On either side of the bar,, there was a stage with a dancing girl on it. The dancing girls might be why he liked it here.  
''Will we get a drink,'' said Fred.  
''Cant hurt,'' said George. ''What about you Harry.''  
''Yea, you ever drank before,'' said Harry.  
''Yea, once or twice,'' said George.  
Fred went to the bar, Harry and George followed behind. He orders them and pain. The barman was huge and did not look friendly. He passed them their drinks, and they sat down. They each took a sip. This was Harry's first drink. It brined his mouth. Hagrid had shown them a picture of Mundungus, so they knew what he looked like. f  
They watched people go by. Few came in, a few left. They sat for 20 minutes. Then Fred spotted him. He got up and went over to him. They did not want to get all up, if they did that it may have scared him and he might have attacked. They spoke for a few moments, and they made there way back to their table.  
''So, who am I speaking to,'' said Mundungus. ''Need real names.''  
''I am George Weasley,'' said George.  
''Weasleys, never thought I would find one of you in a place like this,'' said Mundungus. ''And you.'' Pointing in the direction of Fred.  
''I am Fred Weasley,'' he said.  
''And I am Harry Potter,'' said Harry.  
''I never expected to meet you in a place like this. ''The three of you should not be hear.''  
''We know, but we needed to find you,'' said Fred.  
''Why,'' said Mundungus.  
''We are trying to fix The Grid,'' said George.  
''Ok, what is it exactly you need me to do,'' said Mundungus.  
''We need help getting past a lock box,'' said Harry.  
''Ok, and where is the lockbox,'' Mundungus.  
''Hogwarts, deep under the ground,'' said Harry. ''Down beside the Chamber Of Secrets.''  
''Thought it did not exist,'' said Mundungus. ''When will you be heading down there.''  
''Tomorrow night, we will head down at midnight,'' said Harry.  
''Right, il meet you in the Entrance Hall at midnight,'' said Mundungus. ''You need to go now. Someone just walked in.''  
They left the bar, and made there way back to there friends. They began there journey back to Hogwarts soon after finding Ron, Hermione and Ginny.


	13. Cracking The Lockbox

Their flight back to Hogwarts took them many hours. When they got back to Hogsmeade, they got off their brooms. They did not feel good about the next part, but as it was, 3 am Honeydukes was closed, so in order to get back into the castle. They would have to break into Honeydukes. There was a secret passage in the basement that would take them back into Hogwarts. Gaining entry into Honeydukes was not hard. Once inside they made there way int the basement they made there way down to the basement. Fred opened the secret door. They made their way through. It took them a long time to reach Hogwarts. Once inside the school they made started there walk back to Gryffindor tower. When they made it to The Common Room Hedwig was waiting for them. She had a letter in her talons. She dropped the letter as Harry approached. Harry picked it up, and opened it. It was from Hagrid. The letter said.

Been in contact with Mundungus. You found him in The Horned Nest. Need to speak to you tomorrow morning.

PS. I have heard 3 of you were drinking.

Hagrid

Hermione read the letter over Harry's shoulder. ''You were drinking in The Horned Nest,'' said Hermione. She was shocked. ''But you were underage.''  
''We had to blend in Hermione,' said Fred.  
''How was it,'' said Ginny.  
''It was OK,'' said Harry.  
''So we need to go and see Hagrid tomorrow,'' said Hermione. ''I hope he is not going to be angry that the 3 of you were drinking.''  
''Cant see him been angry,'' said Ron. ''He is the one who sent us of to London.''  
They soon went to bed. Harry was sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
In the morning they were up at 11 am. Had their breakfast. Hermione had a reed of the Daily Prophet. ''The break-in was noticed,'' said Hermione.  
''Thought they would not notice,'' said George. ''We were really careful.'' He said this in hushed tones. As he did not want to be over her,. There was  
They went down to Hagrid's after breakfast. The door was open, when they went down. They entered the hut. Hagrid was sitting down on his char. On the table, there was an array of weapons on the table. There were knives daggers and crossbows.  
They said Hello.  
''So what do you think of Mundungus Fletcher,'' asked Hagrid.  
''He seemed nice enough,'' said Harry.  
''Yea, you can trust him to a degree,'' said Hagrid. ''But you can't forget that he is a crook. And he will do whatever he has to do to survive.''  
How long have you known him,'' asked Hermione.  
''Years, and years,'' said Hagrid. ''So who did you find the fire whiskey, Harry.''  
''It was OK. It burned my thought,'' said Harry.  
''I assume the 2 of you have already drank before,'' said Hagrid. He meant Fred and George when he said this.  
''Yea, we have drank before,'' said Fred. ''Will you taking the weapons with you tonight.''  
''Yea I am taking them with me,'' said Hagrid. ''Could I borrow a wand.''  
''Yea you can borrow my wand,'' said Fred.  
He gives him his wand. Hagrid stands up and picks up his pink umbrella. Hagrid using Fred's wand places several pink dots along the umbrella. He touches each dot with the tip of his wand in the same order. The others sat in silence and watched Hagrid work. Eventually, the umbrella fell away, and Hagrid was in his hand calling a wand. It was basic in design and was very long.  
''Is that your original wand Hagrid,'' said Hermione.  
''No, it is not,'' said Hagrid  
''When did you get it,'' said Ron.  
''Shortly after I was expelled,'' said Hagrid.  
''Did you get it from Ollivander,'' said George.  
''Yep Dumbledore helped me get it,'' said Hagrid. ''Anyone want a cup a tea.''  
They all got a cup of tea, but they declined the rock bun. They told it was because they had just had breakfast.  
''Were you caught up when The Black Hand showed up in The Leaky Cauldron,'' Hagrid.  
''Yea, said George.  
''What happened,'' said Hagrid.  
And they told him all about it.  
''So you were threatened last night,'' said Hagrid. ''Any idea who they were.''  
''No idea,'' said Harry.  
'' It's a good job she showed up,'' Hagrid.  
''Any idea who she is,'' said George.  
''No idea,'' said Hagrid. ''She first showed up in The Horned Nest just after Christmas this year. He caused havoc there. Mundungus was there. There were a few men who learned not to mess with her that.''  
They discussed her more after this. They left soon after this. They agreed to meet in The Great Hall at 10 midnights to midnight that night. Hagrid assured them that Mundungus would show up. There was very little they could do to prepare. But it was always on Harry's mind that they would only have one chance at this. As tonight was there deadline. If they failed, the school would be overrun by monsters.  
They spent the rest of the day in The Common Room.  
They had dinner in The Great Hall at dinner time. Looking around The Great Hall, Harry realized that everyone was oblivious to the danger they were in. They did not talk much during the day, as they were so anxious about what they had to do tonight. Harry had a lingering doubt that Mundungus would not show up.  
Finally at 11:30 pm Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny made their way down to The Great Hall. Harry did not know what they would do when they were down there. As they could get caught by a teacher. He guessed that they would just hide in a vacant room. They keep looking at the map when they were on there way down. They did not meet any teachers on there way down. When they got down there, Hagrid was already there when they go there. He motioned for them to enter a vacant background. They kept checking the map. They were waiting for Mundungus. They saw on the map Snape came up and spoke to Hagrid. He moved along shortly. When Mundungus got to Hogwarts, he was 5 minutes late. As soon as Mundungus got there, him and Hagrid came into the room they were in.  
They greeted each other.  
''Were is Snape now,'' said Hagrid.  
''He is on the 3rd floor,'' said Fred. Who had his eyes locked on the map.  
'' Let's go then,'' said Hagrid.  
They made there way over to the entrance and Harry opened it. They began there way down the steps and towards the main chamber.  
Outside the main chamber, Harry opened the door. They entered.  
''Never thought this place existed,'' said Mundungus.  
''Never thought this place existed either,'' said Hagrid.  
Harry looked over at Ginny and noticed that she was looking stressed. He knew he had to move on. As he knew all the bad memories were coming back. He walked over to the pillar, and pressed the leaver. The floor opened up, and they pushed on. They headed in the direction of The Founders Burial chamber. They got the next door opened and headed down the next set of stairs. They eventually made it to The Magic Room entrance.  
''Mundungus this is the door,'' said Hermione.  
He took out his wand and went right to work. It took him a long time. But he eventually got it opened. Once he opened the door, he said his goodbye to them and disapparated. He left with a crack.  
''He did not stay long,'' said Ginny.  
''No, did not expect him to,'' said Hagrid.  
They went on through, and they got there first look at what they had to do. In the room, there was a large floating cube shape. There were stairs that took them up to it. Under nether, there was a large area of the tiled floor. The walls were rough. With many craters and cracks in them.  
'' Let's get this done,'' said Ginny.


	14. The Crack Of Tartarus

Harry and friends quickly made there way up the stairs and entered the cube. In the first room, there were 7 circles on the floor, they were numbed. And some symbols on the walls and floor. There was not much else of note in the room.  
''What do we have to do,'' said Ron.  
''Trying to figure it out right now,'' said Hermione.  
They all began looking at the walls. Harry recognized many of the symbols on the walls. After a few moments, Hermione recognized a few of the symbols and from there she was able to direct the rest of them in what they had to do. The 7 of them worked together to repair The Grid. They took directions from Hermione. Soon they were finished in this room, they then moved onto the next room.  
They had to do the same thing in this room, but it took longer and was more difficult. But halfway through completing this part of The Grid, they had a problem. Red Hats started to pour into the room.  
'' Where are they coming from,'' said George.  
''A crack to Tartarus may have opened up,'' said Hermione.  
''Il deal with the Red Hats,'' said Ron. ''Who will help me.''  
''Il help you,'' said Hagrid,''  
Fred and George went and helped them. the others got back to work. They slowly completed the room. They had many setbacks as Red Hats kept getting past Ron, Hagrid and the twins. But eventually, they got it completed. They then went to find the others to see how they are getting on.  
They found them in the first room. They were battling monsters.  
''You need to take a look out there,'' said Hagrid.  
They went all took a look out. they had to stun a few monsters on there way to the entrance. When he got to the entrance Harry saw something he never dreamt he would see, a Minotaur. He was leaving them alone right now. There was also a variety of different monsters out there as well. Harry could also see The Crack To Tartarus, where the monsters were coming from.  
''How are we going to take the Minotaur down,'' said Hermione.  
''I will take him down,'' said Hagrid. ''I will wait till he starts attacking.''  
''Might be time to start putting down Power Symbols down,'' said Ginny. ''Spawn in some reinforcements.''  
''Was thinking about it,'' said Ron. But we need to conserve some power for later.''  
''Probably the best idea,'' said Hermione.  
You go back and work on The Grid,'' said Hagrid.  
They did as they were told. They got back to work on The Grid. But their work was slowed down as The Grid was now taking longer to repair. Also, more and more monsters were getting past the others. They had to constantly stop to deal with the monsters. Ginny dealt with most of them. Harry did wonder who did she get so good. She was always the first to react. He did wonder was she able to sense there arrival. Eventually, they got finished this room. They then went and had a look to see what the others were doing. Hagrid was in a fierce battle with The Minotaur, Ron and the twins were guarding his back. They were surrounded by Skeleton Warriors. Meaning they have since started to spawn in monsters using Power Symbols. Hagrid, the twins and Ron seemed to move as one. Whenever Hagrid moved to the side, the others followed. The Minotaur was huge, he stood at over 12 ft tall. But Hagrid toward over The Minotaur as he was so big. The Minotaur was half man and half bull. As Harry watched the fight, he would see Hagrid get a few swipes of his sword to land on the monster, but then he managed to get a critical hit to land. The monster stumbled. Hagrid went in for another attack. Driving his sword into the monsters sternum. The monster went down. Landing with a thud. He quickly started to dissolve. He would reappear in Tartarus sometime in the future. And one day he would go re spawn on the surface of this world. It is impossible to kill The Monsters Of Ancient Greece, they could only be dispatched back to Tartarus. Harry and the others then re-entered the cube. Harry did want to fight, but he knew the others had it under control. And Ginny and Hermione needed help repairing The Grid. Harry, Hermione and Ginny went to the next room and got to work. Harry hoped that this would be the last room. The repairing of The Grid kept getting interrupted as more and more monsters were getting past the others. Mostly Red Hats were getting past, but there were others more dangerous monsters. Then as Harry's back was turned, he saw a flash of green reflected on the wall and a loud bang, as if something heavy had hit the floor. Harry turned around. A Cyclopes was lying on the ground, dead. Ginny's wand was still raised. So he assumed that Ginny took him down. He did wonder why he saw the flash of green. Hermione was staring at Ginny, with a shocked look on her face. Ginny shrugged and mouthed something that Harry thought looked like the words ''We will talk later.'' But he was not sure. He really had no idea of what was going on between the girls at this moment in time. He got back to work, after a moment the girls started to repair The Grid as well.  
Eventually, they got it finished.  
''Well it's done,'' said Hermione. ''The question is, why has nothing happened.''  
''We might need to reset The Grid,'' said Ginny. ''See if that works.''  
''OK,'' said Hermione.'' But Hermione mind has went blank, and she could not remember the reset symbol. ''What is the reset symbol.''  
''I remember what it looks like,'' said Ginny. She goes over to a particular point on The Grid and wrote on the symbol. Immediately The Grid flickered to life.  
Harry did wonder how Ginny knew what the reset symbol was, she was a year below him. And Hermione did not know it, and Harry had never even got the lesson on the reset symbol.  
Immediately after The Grid came back to life a timer appeared on the wall. It was counting down from 15 minutes.  
''What is the timer for,'' said Harmonie.  
''I would assume its a timer is to tell us when The Grid repair is completed,'' said Ginny.''  
''We better go and see how their others are getting on,'' said Hermione.  
Outside things were not going well. There were monsters everywhere. Hagrid, Ron and the twins were currently surrounded by monsters. With more and more monsters pouring out of The Crack Of Tartarus.


	15. The Black Hands Skeleton

Upon seeing their friends surrounded, Harry, Ginny and Hermione began to try and devise a plan to try and get their friends out of this alive. But just then three figures began to rise out of the ground. They seamanly rose out of the ground as some sort of liquid. Only to then solidify into three giant stone warriors. The Warriors armed with giant scythes. Harry was worried that they would attack them, but then they began to attack the monsters. The Stone Warriors were armed with a scythe. They had to stun many monsters. Lucky for them the monsters attention was focused on the three stone figures. They began to make there way down the stairs.  
With the help from the stone warriors, and the skeletons they began to get things under control. There was now less than 10 minutes to go until the timer reached zero. Hagrid and the Stone Warriors dealt with most of the biggest monsters. Ginny's tuned out to be a lot better at taking down the monsters then Harry expected her to be. Harry was seeing more and more dangerous monsters appearing, he thought he saw a Sphinx, but he only saw it for a moment.  
Soon they were surrounded again by monsters, they only had a handful of Skeletons Warriors left. They could not spawn in any more. They fought for there lives. Only Hagrid and The Stone Warriors were keeping them alive. They were bringing the monsters down with a single blow from their club and scythe respectively. There was only 5 minutes left in the timer.  
The monsters kept getting closer to them. Suddenly something changed, the monsters lost interest, they began to move away. Harry was unsure as to what was going on. Harry soon realized that they were attacking something. Harry had no idea what they were attacking, but he knew that whatever it was it was powerful as they were struggling to kill it. Harry could still hear the sounds of the battle. But he could see none of it as his view was obscured by other monsters. It took a moment for them to realize that the other monsters were not attacking the unknown creature, but defending themselves against the unknown monsters attacks.  
The others were left to watch the carnage, they stood alone. The monsters were all heading in the direction of the corner. Were the unknown monster was. The sounds of the fighting was getting louder, and the monsters attacks were getting more frantic as they realized that they were unable to take the unknown monster down. Slowly the monsters got pushed back. Harry looked up at the timer. One minute was left. Harry looked back at the monsters fighting got his first glimpse of what was attacking the monsters. He had no idea what was killing them. But he knew it was completely black in colour. The sounds of death and dissolving monsters continued. Eventually, Harry was able to get a good look at the monster that was attacking them. It was a completely Black Skeleton Warrior. Harry at once knew that this skeleton was not like the other monsters that they summoned. This monster was summoned using Dark Magic. Eventually, the monster were all dead, and the dark Skeleton Warrior stood alone. They did not approach him.  
''Who summoned him,'' said Fred.  
''Don't know,'' said Ginny. ''But let's go.''  
She turned and led the way back up to the main chamber.  
''What will happen with The Crack of Tartarus,'' said Ron.  
''Will close eventually,'' said Ginny. ''We should hurry.  
''How do you know that,'' said Hagrid.  
''Oh I read that somewhere,'' said Ginny.  
They continued on. In the Burial chamber, Godric was waiting for them.  
''Well done everyone,'' said Godric. ''Hello Hagrid.''  
They all said Hello.  
''Just a word of warning,'' said Godric. ''You will find some monsters up in the main chamber.''  
''How many and what type of monsters,'' asked Ginny.  
''Many many monsters,'' said Godric. And as for what type that is for you to find out.''  
''We better get going then,'' said Ginny.  
They said there goodbyes. And they left.


	16. The Reveal

Hermonie was really glad that this was all over. She liked peace. She did not particularly like the pressure of having to save Hogwarts, but she guessed that this was just a part of been friends with Harry Potter.  
They were making there way up the chamber. Near the top they heard a weird sound, a monster was defiantly making it Hermione thought.  
''What's making that sound,'' asked Ron.  
''That sounds like a Manticore,'' said Hagrid. ''Don't think we should try and take it on.''  
''No, Lets hurry,'' said Ginny.  
And she took off, the others followed on her coattails. When she emerged into the main chamber she did not hesitate. She glanced at the Manticores, but she did not bother with them. She immediately made her way to the corner, were the Basilisk lay. Hermonie thought she would have to wait for Harry to open the entrance. But suddenly the door opened. She must still know some Parseltongue thought Hermonie. As soon as the door opened she began to make her way up the stars. The others followed, Hermonie was just behind Ginny. She did not stop until they were halfway up the staircase. The others stopped as well.  
''I can still remember a few words of Parseltongue,'' Ginny explained. ''From my time with the Diary.''  
''Why did you not tell us,'' asked George.  
''Can you imagine Mum,'' said Ginny. ''She would be horrified. That her little girl knows some Parseltongue.''  
You could have told us, said Fred.  
''We would not have mentioned it to Mum.  
''I did not want to worry you,'' said Ginny.  
'' It's not good to keep everything bottled up,'' said Hagrid. ''You have been through a lot.  
'' It's late, said Hermonie. ''We can talk more tomorrow.''  
''OK, said George. '' Let's go.''  
They set off. At the top of the stairs they stopped and checked the map. There was no one in the entrance hall and Harry opened the entrance. Hagrid said goodbye to them and he set off for his cabin.  
They made there way up to the dorm room. Once they were in The Common Room they said good night. The boys went up one door and Hermonie and Ginny went through the other door. Halfway up the stirs Ginny spoke. ''Hermonie I have a confession to make.''  
''What is it Ginny. You can tell me anything.''  
''I have never admitted this to anyone, but Hermione I am fluent in Parseltongue.''  
Hermonie was shocked at the younger girls admission. ''Really. Does anyone know,'' said Hermonie.  
''No one.''  
''How long have you known.''  
''Since we were in Egypt.''  
'' Let's go and talk down in The Common Room.''  
They went down to The Common Room, they sat down. The fire was nearly out at this time.  
''I can see why you don't want to tell your Mum.''  
''Yea, I think my Dad would be OK. But I could never tell my Mum.''  
''Did you gain any other abilities.''  
''Yes. ''You will never look at me the same way,'' said Ginny.  
''What is it Ginny,'' asked Hermonie. ''You can tell me anything Ginny.''  
''I hope we are not been overheard.''  
''They are asleep Ginny. They are wrecked tired.''  
Ginny took a deep breath. Hermonie could tell that this was extremely difficult for Ginny to tell her. But she was extremely to curious to find out Ginny's big secret. And yes Ginny was right, she never look at her best female friend the same way again after tonight.  
Ginny sat in silence. ''Go on Ginny tell me,'' said Hermonie.  
''When I was under his control he was transferring information over to me. he seemed to be researching something.  
''What sort of information did he transfer over Ginny,''  
''He gave me a lot of information on the dark arts. How to brew various potions. And a few alternative versions of potions. He also taught me how to increase my power, and others as well.''  
''Id imagine the information on the dark arts scare you.''  
''Yea, a bit. He also taught me how to summon in extremely powerful monsters.''  
''Oh were you the person who summoned in The Stone Warriors.''  
''Yea. They will be dissolving soon. You want to go and see them dissolve.''  
They got up and left the common room.  
'' Where are they.''  
''Down in the Chamber.''  
''How long do they last for after you create them.''  
They can last years if needed. But these Stone Warriors were created yesterday.''  
They headed in the direction of The Great Hall. When they were halfway there, Ginny stopped. ''Snape is nearby,'' said Ginny. ''I have another confession Hermonie. I am The Black Hand.  
''What, really. You really should have told us.'' Strangely Hermonie was not surprised. Considering all the other things that Ginny had told her tonight.  
''We can't talk now. Il make you invisible.''  
''How will you do that.''  
Ginny did not answer she just reached out and grabbed Hermonie arm. ''You are now invisible Hermonie.''  
Hermonie looked down at herself and realized that she could no longer see herself. She did not feel a thing. ''No need for Harry's invisibility cloak.''  
''Yea. Il put on my cloak. For a second Hermonie thought Ginny was going to put on an invisibility cloak, but she pulled out a regular black cloak. Hermione recognized it as the cloak that The Black Hand wore. She put it on, and they continued on there way. They did not encounter Snape. In The Great Hall, Ginny opened the entrance, and they walked down the stairs.  
''How did you learn Parseltongue,'' aisled Hermione.  
''Can't really explain how I learned it,'' said Ginny. '' It's just something I know. Think he just transferred the information over. She continued. ''After Riddles Diary was destroyed I thought it was all over. But I was in denial. I knew I knew far more than what I should know.''  
''Tell me how you became The Black Hand.''  
''Well when he possessed me I became The Black Hand. He essentially took the worst parts of me and condensed them down into a part of me. He created a new version of me, one that I can call on when needed. The Black Hand is an extremely violent individual.''  
''Yea I noticed. Are you not afraid that if he comes back he could take control of you again,'' said Hermonie.  
''Of course, I am,'' said Ginny. ''But what am I supposed to do.''  
''You need to go and talk to Dumbledore.''  
''I have been thinking about it,'' said Ginny. ''But he will go back and tell my parents.''  
''You don't know that. He might not. But I think you need to. He needs to know what is going on with you.  
''OK, il think about it.  
'' It's a good job that you were able to become The Black Hand a few days ago in The Leaky Cauldron.''  
''Yea I had a bad feeling about the man and the woman, so I thought its best I go to the bathroom, In case they attacked.  
''So you could sense the danger we were in.''  
''Yea. I had to stop The Black Hand from, killing them.  
''Really Ginny. She is that violent.''  
''Yea.''  
They continued on there way they were nearly at the main chamber at this point. Hermione had a lot to think about. They manly walked in silence. Ginny was glad of this. Once they arrived at the main entrance, Ginny opened it. Inside they found the chamber as they left it only one hour ago, but there were now the three stone Warriors standing in the middle of it.  
They walked into the center as well. Each one of them n in the direction of Ginny. She nodded as well. And they began to dissolve at once. They dissolved into sand, and the sand despaired as well. Within a minute, there was no trace of them left.  
''They did not stick about,'' said Hermione.  
''No they did not,'' said Ginny. ''They only just had enough power to wait for me to get hear.  
''What do you call them. I have never heard of them before.''  
''I don't have a name for them.  
Ginny how can you disparate inside of Hogwarts. I saw you do it once as The Black Hand.  
'I can sense the cracks in the enchantments that protect Hogwarts. Hermonie have you ever disapparated.''  
''No.''  
'I don't feel like walking back to bed, would it be ok if we Apereate back.''  
''Yea. How does it work.''  
''I will grip your arm, and I will do the rest.''  
Ginny reached out and griped Hermonies arm, and a moment later the chamber disappeared around her. She could not describe the sensation, but it was very strange. They suddenly appeared back in a deserted Common room.  
''Lucky there is no one hear.''  
''I knew it would be, said Ginny.  
''How Ginny.''  
''I can sense who is in places that are in places that are familiar to me. We will talk tomorrow Hermione.  
They soon went to bed.


	17. Epilogue

After Hermione was done talking to Ginny, she went to bed, but she had a restless night. But is there any wonder why. As Hermione had a lot to think about. Hermonie was very worried about Ginny. And she desperately wanted Ginny to go and talk to Dumbledore.  
At 7am after a night of tossing and turning, she finally gave up trying to sleep. And she got up and went for breakfast. There was no one else in The Great Hall. She sat alone and ate her breakfast. After she set off in the direction of the library. She saw no one on her way there.  
In The Library she began to study for her upcoming exams. Around 8:30 Professor McGonagall came in. Hermonie said hello to her. But she seemed to be distracted. She sat down with a book a good distance away from Hermonie. Hermonie guessed that the teachers had noticed The Grid was back to normal. And we're trying to figure out why it was back to normal. Soon McGonagall was joined by Snape. He sat down with a book beside her and started to read. Hermonie kept studying. But she kept noticing that they kept glancing at her. Professor McGonagall asked her why she was up so early. She said she could not sleep. Hermonie kept studying. Eventually, Professor McGonagall and Snape started to whisper. She only caught a few words, ''Grids fixed, but how.'' ''Dumbledore does not seem to be to stressed.'' And the most interesting bit is, ''If they were involved why is she up so early.'' Hermonie suspected that they were talking about her.  
They soon left the library. She kept studying. At 10 AM there was an announcement. ''Please make your way to The Great Hall. We need to make an announcement.''  
She got up and made her way to The Great Hall. She sat down at The Gryffindor table. Other students trickled in. Eventually Ginny, Ron, Harry and the twins came in. They looked really well rested. Hermonie may not have looked it, but she was exhausted. The others were whispering around them. They were all wondering what this could possibly be about. Hermonie and her friends knew what this was about.  
Finally, after all the students were seated at there respective tables, Dumbledore Finlay entered the room. Many of the teachers were also present. But a few of note were missing. Snape was not among them. The headmaster made his way to the podium, and he spoke. ''Good news everyone, The Grid is now fixed. Some of you may be wondering how I did it. But the truth is it was not I who fixed, nor any teacher who fixed the grid. We do not know the identity of the person or persons who fixed The Grid. I have a few suspicions as to who fixed The Grid.'' Dumbledore looked all through the room. But he looked in Hermione's general direction for a moment longer than the other students.  
Hermonie wondered did he suspect them.  
Dumbledore went on. ''In the off chance that the people that fixed the Grid are present. I would like to take this moment to thank them. I would also like to add that there will be a feast this evening. You are free to go.'' Dumbledore went and sat down.  
''What do you want to do,'' said Fred. ''All my homework is done.''  
''We should really go and see Hagrid,'' said Ron.  
And the 6 of them left the great hall and made there way down to Hagrid's. On the way down Hermonies mind wandered. As there was not much talking. She went over her talk with Ginny again. She planned to talk to Ginny about going to talk to Dumbledore. She knew Ginny had to go and talk to him. She could not keep the information that Ginny was the Black Hand to herself. She also knew that if she refused to go and see him much longer, she was going to be forced to go and talk to the headmaster herself. As The Black Hand was far too dangerous. And it would not be good if The Black Hand permanently took control of Ginny.

The End.

This is the last chapter of the story. I do plan to release new storys.

Hope you all enjoyed reading the story.


End file.
